


Confusing Love

by AnythingForDestielx3



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Destiel - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingForDestielx3/pseuds/AnythingForDestielx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana and Cassie are just typical high school cheerleaders. But lately they have a secret attraction to each other, they go to Cassie's and their feeling start to show....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction... Sorry its so short, I will add on as I go.

In the Beginning

"Are you going to Ruby's party on Friday?", Deana asks after practice.

"Well, I was thinking about it, but I have no one to go with..", Cassie replies staring deeply into Deana's  
brilliant, green eyes. She has been strangely attracted to Deana lately, despite being straight. 

Deana stares back at Cassie, slightly fantasizing about her. Then she gasped for air, now realizing she wasn't breathing. Cassie grabs her shoulder, "You okay Dea?" 

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out there for a second... What were you saying?" Deana manages to stagger out.

"I have no one to go to Ruby's party with.." 

"Oh, don't worry neither do I. But its only Tuesday, we have time.", Deana says trying to hide her attraction to Cassie.

"Oh, okay...", Cassie replies disappointed.

"Yeah, do you know what you're wearing?"

"No, I haven't put much thought into it. Do you want  
to come over and help me find a dress or something?"

"Yeah sure, you want to eat first?"

"Um...sure, where to?", Cassie asks, climbing behind  
the wheel of her blue Dodge neon.

"Anywhere with a good burger.", Deana replies with a  
smile.

\--

After lunch, they headed over to Cassie's place. "Oooh look at this.", Deana teases as she dangles some black lacy lingerie from her hand.

"Shut up Dea, that's not party material...", she trails off as the thinks about her boyfriend Lucifer.

"Okay, okay. I think you should wear...this.", Deana rummages through Cassie's closet until she finds a electric blue dress that has layers of material that frays off in every direction from its low v-cut top. 

"I don't know, its kind of short don't you think?"

"Nah, it covers half your thighs.", Deana says sarcastically. "But seriously, it'd bring out your beautiful, blue eyes...", she trails off as she, once again, gets lost in her eyes. She leans close to Cassie, who returns the stare. 

Cassie leans in and kisses her hard. Pulling away,Deana is tugs Cassie's shirt over her head as Cassie unbuttons her shorts. Sliding them over her ankles, she leans in and amazes Deana with a passionate kiss. 

Deana pulls Cassie's legs up on her hips and stumbles to the wall, then lowers her to the bed. Raising her shirt slowly right above Cassie, then pulling her shorts off and playfully tossing them at her. 

Cassie pulls off her nothing-but-lace underwear and unhooks her bra nervously as Deana does the same. Deana straddles Cassie's hips between her thighs, and continues to kiss. 

Constantly having to move eachother's hair out of  
their faces, their kiss heats up; Deana slowly licking the inside of Cassie's mouth. Cassie rolls them over so she is on top then pulls back from Deana. Pulling hair behind her ear, head cocked sideways, she places kisses all over Deana's stomach. Then moving her bellybutton ring with her tongue. Deana moans at the teasing, so Cassie moves to her hips to cover them in kisses.   
She moves to Deana's swollen vagina and slowly puts two fingers in her and moves rapidly with a twisted in-and-out motion. Deana arches her back and grips the sheets as she moans her way through an orgasm. 

Cassie removes her fingers and lowers her face to lick slowly at her. Deana groans, "No, fingers, please."  
So Cassie inserts three fingers and slowly twists inside her causing her to arch her back and moan, "Fuck. Yes." Then after Deana comes Cassie snuggles in next to her. 

They both lay there, panting, Deana's head on Cassie's chest, playing with her hair and looking up into her ice blue eyes. Cassie places her arm around Deana and pulls her closer.  
"So, what does this all mean?" Cassie asks gently petting Deana's lower back.


End file.
